A Stary Night In Brooklyn
by Jade1377
Summary: A gargoyle uses magic to bring back the clones. While she is at it she may meet the originals and see a certain red skinned gargoyle that will steal her heart.
1. Chapter 1

The sun just set and I woke up from my slumber. My stone body cracked and splintered away from me. In a final triumphant roar I freed myself from my stone body. I stretched my wings and whipped my tail. I went and looked at myself in a mirror. A black body with black wing, black webbing and across my all black body were little white dots that made me look like the night sky.

My hair was wavy and long, the color of the clouds at night. Gray with silver streaks. I knew that I was made for the night but I did not think I was meant to be alone. I was born and raised in New York. In a castle by the sea, my guardian Odin as kept me here all my life. Making it safe from humans who wished to do me harm.

I walked to the court yard of my castle and climbed the wall. I stretched my wings and glided into the night sky. I flew through the sky not going anywhere in general. I landed in a piece of the park that humans normally don't go to at night. I started to walk around when I saw gargoyle statues.

I could sense that they were not just statues to frightened children and ward off evil spirits. I gently clawed at my neck for the pendent that I wore. It was the link to Odin when he was not with me.

"Odin, my protector I need your help. These gargoyles are trapped in stone at night in a park. Can you please help me bring them to our castle so we may free them?" I said to the pendent waiting for Odin's answer.

A mist rolled in faster than normal and encased all the statues and myself. I could feel that we were being moved and calmly waited to be dropped off at the castle.

When the mist faded I saw that we were all in the courtyard. An there not three feet away from me was Odin with our gargoyle dog Sasha.

"Hello Master Odin. Thank you for helping me. I saw them and could not let them stay in the park anymore." I explained to him as I knelled in respect.

"I understand my Star but what would you have me do? They are creatures of science not of magic. I cannot do much to alter them." Odin said. Walking up to the statues and examining them.

"Well science created them. An yet they are not complete. Why not use our powers to not only bring them back and fix them." I pleaded and stared on at the statues of the gargoyles.

"As you wish my child. We will bring them back and fix the mistakes that science has made." Odin replied and started to work on their bodies.

Hours of gathering herbs and books and cauldrons and everything my master needed and finally it was time to see if everything we had done had fixed the gargoyles. Odin chanted the final lines of the incantation and waited to see if they would wake. Right when I was going to give up the stone skin that wrapped their bodies started to shatter. Then suddenly they broke away from their shells and stood there trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well that was interesting to say the least." I whispered to Sasha and watched them.

"Where are we?" The dark male asked me. He sounded like he was someone who was used to getting what he wanted by intimidation.

"You are here in my castle. My master and I brought you back. He doesn't want me to be lonely so he brought you all back to become my clan." I explained to them

"What is your name?" Asked a pale blue one. He sounded shy but sweet.

"I am Star. I will be the leader of this new clan."


	2. Chapter 2

The tall dark one walked up to me and started to growl at me. I smiled and poked him in the eye. He yelped and glared at me with his one eye. I laughed and the others just watched the two of us.

"Why did you do that?" He snarled.

"I will not be bullied by a giant with like you. I and my father did the work that brought you back so I am the leader." I told him and pushed him out of the way.

The others still just watched us and one smiled. I was going to say something to the others when the tall one got in front of me and sighed.

"Fine I will admit it you are the leader. My name is Thailog." Thailog stated and presented his claw. I shook his claw and smiled.

"Alright I want to know all of your names." I told the other clones and smiled warmly.

The smallest one with red eyes and black skin was the first to tell me his name.

"I am Bretwood. I am the clone of the gargoyle named Lexington." He answered and grabbed my claw. He was very happy for some reason.

"I am Malibu. I am a clone of the gargoyle named Brooklyn." Malibu stated and shook my claw. He was a light blue color with a darker shade of blue for his hair. I was glad that we fixed their brain so they spook correct English.

The third one looked as if he was very angry but how he was standing he just wanted to hide away in the shadows. I smiled and walked up to him. I presented my claw and told him who I was.

"I am Star what's your name?" I stated and hoped he would talk to me.

"Hollywood." He said and shook my claw gently and smiled.

I giggled and warped my arms around his stomach. He blushed a little and gently hugged me back. I turned and looked at the other gargoyles.

"Who are you big guy?" I asked and stayed in Hollywood's arms.

"I am Burbank." He said. His hair was black and his face was a tan color. For some bizarre reason his teeth were black as well.

I looked at the last gargoyle and was happy to see that it was a female. She wore a red jacket and a blue body suit. She had white hair and her wings were white as well.

"I am Delilah." She said calmly and walked to Thailog and nuzzled into him. I just smiled and watched them all.

"Well everyone how about we go and get something to eat. I'll cook." I said and everyone smiled and said yes.

We walked to the kitchen and I made some pasta and some garlic bread. Once everything was done I gave them to my new clan mates. We ate and talked for what felt like forever. Once I was done with my portion of the food I got up and decided that I wanted to glide. I walked to the top of the castle and was about to take off but stopped when Hollywood grabbed my tail.

"Can I come with you?" He asked me gently

I nodded and stretched my wings. Once I could feel the wind I jumped and did a tight circle. Hollywood did the same but stopped in front of me. I smiled and took off just gliding into the night. The two of us went through the city until we stopped in a park. I landed and stretched a little.

"Thank you Star for saving us. We would be forever stuck as stone if it wasn't for you." Hollywood said.

I smiled and hugged him. He was turning out to be a good friend. We walked around the park and I giggled when I saw a couple of dogs playing around. I pointed them out to Hollywood and he smiled. He ran to the dogs and wanted to play with them. At first the dogs were afraid but once Hollywood knelled down and showed them his claw they figured he was ok. They started to play around with Hollywood. I stood back watching him have fun with the two dogs.

It would have kept on going until I heard a scream. I growled letting my eyes turn white. I ran towards the scream and saw a woman being defended by a red gargoyle that looked like Malibu. I tackled the attacker and threw him in the air. Hollywood noticed I wasn't near by and started to glide. When he saw the human being thrown into the air he grabbed the human by its foot and growled.

Hollywood left him stuck on a street light and came back to where I was standing.

"Where is he Hollywood?" I asked him hoping he didn't kill the human.

"On a street lamp. He is still alive." Hollywood said. I sighed happily and patted his shoulder.

"Good well want to grab the dogs and go home?" I asked him and tried to leave.

"Wait! How are you awake Hollywood? Who are you?" The other Malibu asked us.

I remembered how Malibu looked but for some reason the red version of him made me weak at the knees. I smiled sweetly at him and turned fully towards him.

"I brought them back to life and I am Star. I am the leader of this clan. If you want I'll see you tomorrow night. Your clan can see mine." I told him and nodded to Hollywood. We dashed away grabbed the dogs that Hollywood was playing with. We glided back to the castle and just relaxed. Life was surly getting interesting now.


End file.
